Talk:Coite-Bodher Battlefield
The dragon Magmeld I just read about it in the fourth volume of .hack//G.U.+ (German version). Ovan tells about the stone dragon figure flying in the air and about how it got there. It's not said, whether his story is an extract from the epitaph, or a story he made up or whatever, but shouldn't that be mentioned somehow? (in this article and maybe even a seperate article about Magmeld. - milay 21:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :It's actually already mentioned in this article under "The World R:2 Official Story". I'm trying to remember why we romanized it Mag Mell though. Can someone check what it was in the English version of the games? - Kuukai2 00:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: Well, but it could be mentioned here as well, couldn't it? - milay 01:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :It's mentioned here: Coite-Bodher Battlefield#The World R:2 Official Story. Unless you mean adding something from Ovan's version? - Kuukai2 01:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry, I've overseen that... stupid me.... Well, I guess that's ok.... =) - milay 01:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Role in Epitaph Wow, I totally thought it was the battlefield at the end. That's interesting that it was the swamp. I wonder how my other guesses will fare... - Kuukai2 05:07, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Lost Ground? This zone's status as a 'Lost Ground' seems questionable to me, as it is a normal area in .hack//QUARANTINE. --Volkai aka 68.40.167.154 12:49, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Well continuity errors do pop up from time to time, but back during the first four games, nobody had even thought up this place yet, so I'm pretty sure it is a "Lost Ground" seeing as it is so very different than any other feild in GU. Brago-77 14:27, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Wait, what? Are you saying it exists in .hack//Quarantine as "Theta: Hidden Forbidden Battlefield and that it looks exactly the same as it is in GU? I highly doubt that. Kulaguy 14:44, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::I think what he meant was if you go to those keywords it looks just like a regular feild, there for it can't be a "Lost Ground". Brago-77 14:50, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::That's exactly what I meant, Brago. Hmmm... I probably should register for here.... -Volkai aka --68.40.167.154 21:47, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::::It's a Lost Ground, regardless of what it was in R:1. --CRtwenty 16:39, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow, that's weird. You're right. At first I thought this meant I made a mistake (I didn't know "battlefield" was a word in R:1) since this word, 古戦場, means more like "Old Battlefield". Crazily, though, it is the same word. That's annoying, but I feel happy it wasn't my fault. I'll laugh if they accidentally change it in the U.S. version or something. - Kuukai2 21:47, 14 November 2006 (UTC) R:1 Mac Anu? >_> Has anyone else noticed this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GE4kJAclYk8 I find it quite interesting.--Bulletcatcher 23:39, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I honestly don't think it looks much like Mac Anu, aside from the beginning part. EmiHinata 01:54, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :I agree... --CRtwenty 02:11, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, fuck you, ZerotheBurninator. Now the freaking n00bs will start editing that crap in. Kulaguy 02:13, 19 May 2007 (UTC)